Lost in the Snow of My Own Heart?
by bitterSWEETcupcakes
Summary: Planning is going well for the two couples of the double wedding, till something happens and Daisy is put into danger again. This time WW3 starting, somehow becoming a war of four element kingdoms and a fight for life as they all know it. Hearts are shattered and love is put to the test as they all fight to live. (NyotaliaxHetalia mix)
1. Chapter 1: Pasta or Pizza?

Lost in the Snow of My Own Heart?

Chapter 1: Pasta or Pizza? (Note: I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia)

It's cold. Everything feels so…cold. Freezing to the touch, even too human's skin. My heart doesn't beat anymore and it feels like it's hard as stone. It isn't warm anymore, my blood isn't even warm anymore and everything is just…cold.

I don't exactly remember what happened to me, but it seems that I have new memories replacing the old ones. They're not mine. No. Not at all. They're somebody else's and I don't exactly know who it is. All I know is….that I may never see this world again with my own eyes.

-Two Months Before-

P.O.V Italia

The water was warm on my skin as I sat in the bathtub with bubbles up to my elbows. My light auburn hair was up in a messy bun as my curl just poked out on the left side of my head like it always had, the sun light from the thin, white curtain covered window next to me shined in the medium size room, bringing an orange, yellowish gold glow upon the plane white walls and tiled floor. How I wished there was some kind of color in this bath room, besides the blue towels, circle rugs in front of the white sink, dark brown door, tub, and the small picture of a beach landscape on the wall left of the window. Otherwise, it seemed to let you relax and not be overwhelmed at the same time with less color.

I hummed as I sat in the bathtub, the early morning being bright and cheerful. A knock came to my door and I stopped humming as I quickly looked at it. "Daisy." It was my brother, Romano, "I'm going into town, do you need anything?" he asked me, yelling from the other side of the door.

"..Um… Oh! Could you get me another pack of Ribbons? The darker colored ones this time?" I asked him.

"Sure! Hey, you'll be ok staying here?" he asked.

"Yes brother, I'll be fine!" I answered.

"Alright… Ti amo…" I heard him say as the sound of his footsteps faded away down the hall.

"Ti amo!" I replied quickly as I could, smiling.

I heard the front door shut down stairs and turned my head to face the glowing window. The sun was rising as the colors were fading and becoming just regular light. Humming again, I sank into the bubbles and still warm water to enjoy the rest of the morning and quiet house.

Thirty minutes had passed when I suddenly heard the doorbell ring. 'Could that be Romano?' I wondered as I quickly got out of the tub, soaking wet, wrapping a large, blue towel around my body tightly and then rushing down stairs. There was no time to put clothes on as I heard it ring again. 'I'll just peek through the door then…' I thought as I walked up to the door.

Keeping the chain in place and only opening it to where the person could see part of my face, I peeked through it and see who it was. I saw a man with warm red eyes, snow white hair, pale skin and a grin standing at my door. It was Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother, "Vat up Daisy?! The awesome me is here!" he shouted, his German accent thick.

"Hello… uhh…" I didn't want to keep him waiting outside in the winter cold, but I wasn't properly dressed either, coming up with an idea I opened my mouth to speak, "Come in. I'll be right with you in a few minutes." I say as I unhook the chain, close the door slightly and run up stairs as quickly as I can into my room.

I closed the door as I searched my closet for clothes to wear. Finding a white set of under garments, I put them on first and then go back to my closet. I had worn most of my winter clothes already, including pants and any shorts, so I was left with dresses. 'Either most of my pants are in the laundry room down stairs or dirty, why now?!' I panicked in my mind as I pull a green dress out.

"Hey Italia! You up there?" I heard him yell from down stairs, "Yes! Please wait a few minutes!" I replied to him.

I slipped the dress on from over my head, careful of the curl, and tried my best to zip it up. All of my dresses zipped up or buttoned up in the back. I don't know how in the world this happens, but every dress I seem to buy has this and never on the front or on the side. My face turned scarlet red as I could see it in the mirror in front of me. I may have to ask Gilbert for help, but he is a guest here and that would be embarrassing. I mean, he would just be helping me zip up my dress… As long as my brother isn't here to see, there is nothing to worry about.

I shyly walked out of my room and down the hall, stopping at the corner before the stairs, looking down them and seeing him waiting for me at the bottom. He sees me and the dress slipping over my shoulder as I pull it back up. He shakes his head and signals for me to come down stairs. My face is still red as I walk down and then turn around for him to zip it up for me.

His fingers slightly and gently brush my back as he zips it up, it made me shiver as I stood there. I turn back around, "Thank you Gilbert." I said.

"Nothing the awesome me can't handle." He said grinning again.

I walked to the kitchen as he followed. "Are you hungry?" I asked him cheerfully as I skipped to the fridge.

"Yes, starving! I was hoping maybe you could cook me some of your pasta." He said as he sat at the island on one of the stools.

The kitchen was bigger than the bathroom times four, me and Romano liked to have space to cook and make all kinds of Italian food. After all, we both are full blooded Italians.

"I have some from last night. Would that be fine?" I asked taking a container out with pasta inside.

"Yeah!" he replied excited.

I gave him the container full of last night's pasta and a fork. He ate happily as I took a slice of cold Pizza from the fridge and ate that for breakfast. Me and Romano cook and when we do there is left overs for an entire week. You could say we don't go hungry. Today he went to get more of the ingredients for some of the foods we cook and also the ribbons I asked for earlier.

Prussia was all done as he smiled at me with sauce all around his mouth. "I can say that was awesome, but not as awesome as me." He said.

I giggled as I took the container and fork to the sink, then taking a paper towel, wetting it and walked back over to Gilbert. "You have sauce on your face." I say as he blinks.

"Where?!" he panicked a little, a slight blush appeared on his face while I take the paper towel to his face.

It only made me giggle more from him panicking over some sauce around his mouth. "Here." I replied. Once I was done, I threw it away as he just grinned.

"I still look awesome, ja?" he asked me.

"Si!" I replied.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Hmm… How about a movie!" I said clapping my hands together and smiling.

"Ja! Where is your living room at?" he asked.

I walked pass the stairs and across to the living room. He followed behind me to the shelf full of DVD's, the big flat screen TV was between the two tall speakers in the middle next to the book shelf. There were four more small speakers in the corners of the room also, movie night was always the best when we used them.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him.

He grabbed one movie from the shelf, "This one." He replied with a grin as I looked at him.

I looked at the cover. "That's a scary one, my brother wouldn't allow it." I said.

"Who has too know? He isn't here and you won't have to worry, I'm right here." He smiled at me.

"Well…. I guess so…" he raised his hands up in the air with the DVD in hand for a victory win of being able to watch a scary movie.

I sat on the dark red couch as I smiled and let him put it in. The TV was simple to use, unlike Alfred's with all the cables and different remotes. I know from going over to his parties every year for Christmas and still don't know what is what, which does what and how everything works. It's crazy! Gilbert jumped onto the couch next to me as he started movie.

The movie wasn't scary at first, it was mainly just the intro to give you some info about the story. I could feel Gilbert place his arm around me as it rested on the back of the couch. It startled me a little, but I relaxed once I realized it was him. A quick flash of an image of a dark long haired girl appeared onto the screen and made me jump as I scooted closer to him. He put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped again, at the same time the woman in the movie saw a girl in the mirror, as she turned around the girl wasn't there and yet still her reflection showed in the mirror.

Gilbert pulled me closer as he saw me become more frightened of the movie. It wasn't long till I was holding him and burying my face into his chest to look away from the jump scares in the movie. Then an odd, familiar feeling flooded my body as I shivered and became frozen still. Looking up, I saw him grinning as his hand was behind my head and touching my curl, his mouth forming a grin and his red eyes filled with pleasure. I try my best to get away, but only make it to the other side of the couch as he is above me and stroking my curl ever so gently. I could feel his hand glide against my skin as it traced up my left leg and his right hand holding my curl.

My heart raced, my breath was heavy and I was frozen in place, becoming paralyzed under him. Gilbert's lips were almost touching mine as he had my dress up and showing my white underwear and other hand holding my head up for him to kiss me. 'Please, somebody save me!' I cried in my head.

The front door opened as Gilbert quickly turned his head to see who it was. Seeing how frightened he was, I could tell it must have been my brother. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU PERV!" Romano screamed as he pointed a pistol at Gilbert, making him rush through the front door and out to his car.

He put the pistol away when Gilbert was finally gone, slamming the front door shut and then looking at me. "Why was he in this house?! Why did you let him into this house?! Did you know how frightened I was to see him over you, when I walked into this house?!" he shouted at me with anger and worry.

Hearing him shouting at me made water come to my eyes, feeling hurt, scared, happy and sorry all at the same time. I wanted to answer him as I sat up and fixed my dress. Holding myself around my sides, I looked to the floor. "Romano, I didn't know-"

"You didn't know?! Daisy, you know you can't trust him or his brother! You know I would never allow him to be alone with you in a room, without me!" he shouted at me.

"I know brother! It was just nice to have somebody at our home for once! After everybody becoming so busy and then the period of time we were separated from each other…. "I knew I was crying, because I could feel the tears rolling off my face and onto the bare skin of my arms and onto my dress, "I am sorry for wanting a guest for once after so long…. I've been a bit lonely after a while brother…. "I said honestly.

He walked over and sat on the couch with me. His emerald green eyes looked at me with the same worry, anger and concern for me that I've always known. "If you are lonely then tell me… I just don't want you around some of the other people we know…" he rubbed his hands together as he spoke gently to me," I will be willing to invite some of the people we know over that we can trust. How about we have a gathering this weekend? Would you like that?" his face was a little red from saying kind and concerning thing to me.

"Si." I smiled and nodded to answer him.

"Good. We will plan everything later…" he looked behind him at the dropped groceries on the floor, "I have to clean up some stuff first." He said as he stood and walked over to spill grocery.

I stood and went over to help him, whipping the left over tears from my face and then smiling at him. He blushed once more and made a small smile as he shook his head. After being with my brother and so many things that have happened to me, he became more protective over me and a little closer to me each time. Nobody knew why things happen to me and target me, but as I see it, we all gain more to our own history that way.

"Pasta or Pizza?" my brother asked as he placed three bags of groceries onto the island.

"Pizza!" I exclaimed smiling, setting two bags onto the island.

He grabbed a tomato and snacked on it as we got everything out of the bags. Once everything was set, we went to work. Romano worked on the pizza dough as I made the sauce.

-o-

"Hey sis, watch this." He said grinning.

I watched as I put my knife down and he starts spinning the dough into the air. He spins it high into the air, keeping the rhythm. I clap as he spun it, then seeing it land onto his head. Covering my mouth, I tried to control my laughter as he pealed the pizza dough off of his head.

"What so funny?" I hear him mumbled, his face as red as a tomato while he takes the dough off.

"How you epically failed at spinning your own pizza dough." I reply as I helped him.

"Shut up." He snapped back.

I giggle as I see him blushing badly from embarrassment in front of me, then he puts pizza dough on my face and he laughs.

"You have something on your face as well." He pointed out.

Taking the dough off my face, I grin and take some sauce from the pot, smearing it on his face with the pizza dough still left over. "You are now a pizza my dear brother." I say with a smirk and my hands on my hips.

He then puts sauce on my face and laughs at me. "Same for you, sister." Then this whole thing becomes a dramatic food fight as I throw pizza dough dipped in sauce at him and he throws vegetables at me from the other side of the island. He would sometimes grab me round my waist and put dough on my head, then I would hit him with chopped vegetables to escape. It was fun as we both laughed, made of mess of the kitchen and ourselves, then the food fight was over and we had a lot to clean up.

He patted my back as we both stood in front of the kitchen, looking at the entire mess, I looked at him, "Go get cleaned up. I'll take care of the mess." He said.

"I'll help Romano, it will be faster that way." I said.

He looked at me, "Fine…" he rubbed the back of his head as he went to the small closet in the back of the kitchen and grabbed cleaning supplies, and then we started to clean.

-o—

It took at least two hours to get the kitchen completely clean, we had to clean our feet with a rag after the floor was cleaned and then work on the counters.

"Thanks…" my brother said while looking at the clean kitchen.

"I was happy to help." I replied smiling at him.

"Now go get cleaned up, I'll go after you and don't take too long." He said.

"I won't." I replied as I turned around and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. The phone went off and then I heard my brother's voice say hello into it. His voice seemed to cheer up a little and I guessed that his girlfriend, Isabel, was on the other end. Smiling as I gather my things for a bath, I enjoyed hearing my brother talk to the one he loved and hopefully marry one day.

P.O.V Romano

"Yeah, it was pretty fun, but it turned into a giant mess!" I exclaimed to Isabel as I told her about the food fight.

"That sounded like fun! I wish I was there when it happened." She said a bit disappointed.

"You never know, it might happened again." I said.

"Yeah…. Hey Romano, is Daisy ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Si, why do you ask?" I questioned her, she should know that she has been living with me for a few years and is ok.

"Well, she hasn't been going to training for almost a year now. Gilbert brought it up yesterday and that is why I called. His brother is a bit worried about your sister and so is Kiku, since they are friends…" she said.

"Gilbert, you know he visited my sister today, he should have told you what happened." I said remembering and frowning.

"He did? Well I'll ask him for what happened then," she said.

"Alright… So my sister hasn't been going to training?" I questioned, seeing this not normal for Daisy and why on earth she would miss a day of training.

/I realized there was a mistake in this chapter. Note: They are Human and I get the names mixed with country names, please tell me when this happens and I put, for example, "Japan" instead of "Kiku", "Allies" instead of "friends" (They work different jobs, but mainly for the country) for this fanfiction. Thank you. _/


	2. Chapter 2: Daisy's Secrets

Chapter 2: Daisy's secrets (I do not own Hetalia or Nyotalia)

P.O.V. Romano

Knowing my sister I know she doesn't like to train or be pushed to do training, even if she was good at what Ludwig taught her to do, she still didn't enjoy it that much. She told me she would run into the woods, away from the training grounds, to practice shooting her bow and arrow. Typical for my sister.

"Yes, she hasn't been going to training for over a year. Ludwig and Kiku just thought maybe she was ill or sick, but then Kiku saw her at a store buying some books there in Italy." Isabel told me through the phone.

"Why was he in Italy?" I asked her.

"He wanted to see if she was alright and took a detour to the mall for books at the book store inside." She said.

"Well she is alright and I don't really care if she doesn't go to training with the potato anyway, I can train her myself." I told her.

"Roma…" she sighed, "Ludwig is worried about her, and Gilbert kept telling me and Francis that over the last year. You need to find out why she hasn't been going so Ludwig can know what is going on with her." Isabel insisted.

"Why can't he call her and find out himself?" I questioned.

"He has tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up and he doesn't know your number. I won't give it to him, because I know you wouldn't agree with Ludwig calling you." Isabel answered me.

"You know that right, I don't want him calling me." I frowned, "If it will calm down the German and make you happy Isabel, fine. I want to know what is wrong with her anyway. My sister shouldn't be keeping secrets from me when she can trust me." I told her in serious tone.

"Thanks Roma. Call right when you find out why, but please wait till morning, you shouldn't ask her when it's so late." She insisted.

"Yeah… I'll talk to you next time I call to tell you about everything…. Ti Amo Isabel." My face turned a little red as I blushed from telling her I loved her.

"Te Amo!" she told me back and then hung up, so did I.

I went to my room and flopped onto my bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering why my own sister would keep something like this from me. I mean, she would tell me how she would sneak away to do archery or have pasta for lunch. Then again, I should have noticed how she had been staying inside most of the time unless she need to buy something from a store. I narrowed my eyes and turned to my side as I thought for a few more minutes before falling asleep.

P.O.V. Daisy

The morning sun shined on my eyes as it woke me from my slumber. My hair was a mess as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, my pajamas messed up and twisted as well. I must have moved in my sleep a lot last night. It would be no surprise from the dream I had during the night. Moving the blankets off of me and to the side, I stood up off my plight pink bed and onto the white, soft fluffy carpet.

My room was colorful and mostly neutral colors like light pinks, light greens, light blues and light browns in different tones and tints. The bed was light pink with a white wooden frame, I had some light green pillows, a light blue one and a heart shaped, light pink one. My dresser was dark brown wood and so was my door to my room, and closet. The window next to bed was large, it had light pink curtains with a light green vine design, so were the walls of my room, light pink back ground with a light green vine and wild flower patter. I had white stuffed bunnies around my room along with some small stuffed kittens and small yellow birds. It was a cute room and fitted my taste very well, but it missed something….

I looked to the light brown bored on my wall, it was empty and bare as I looked at it. It made me fill a little empty on the inside as I just stared at it. That bored use to have pictures of happy memories on it, but I took them down when they didn't bare such happiness anymore.

"Daisy?" my brother called from down stairs. I walked out of my room and down stairs into the kitchen.

"Yes, brother?" I asked as I sat on a stool at the island.

He looked at me as he was making breakfast and I looked at him. His expression was serious and all business, I wonder what he was thinking. "Daisy," he began, "I talked to Isabel last night and she told me that you haven't been going to training. Ludwig and Kiku haven't seen you in almost a year. Why have you've been skipping, Daisy?" he asked me.

My eyes were wide as I looked away to the window and put my hands together as I played with them. I was hoping he wouldn't ask, but it seems I have no choice really, unless I can get out of it. "I-I don't want to talk about it Romano." I told him.

"Don't tell me you don't want too, because you will! You are living in my house, you are my sister and twin, and secrets will not be kept from me in this house!" he yelled at me.

I gripped my hands together and kept looking away from him. "I don't want to say, ok?" I asked.

"I don't care if you don't want to or not. I want to know why you've been skipping training!" he yelled.

I looked at him as he was leaning over the counter and waiting for an answer. Tears came to my eyes as I looked down and held myself. "LUDWIG AND I HAD A FIGHT!" I began, "He found out about me secretly practicing archery in the woods and broke my bow and arrows. I yelled at him as he yelled at me, then I told him never to talk to me again, because it was over!" I yelled as I put my forehead on the edge of the counter and cried as I held myself.

"WHAT?! He did not break them! Those were hand made by… You know what, leave this to me." My brother said as I heard shuffling and then lifted my head. He was calling something on his phone and then he said, "Si, the Mafia?" I quickly took his phone and closed it. "Daisy?" he questioned.

"Please don't Romano." I begged, "It's enough this happened, even if we broke up, I still don't wish for Ludwig to get hurt for it. Besides, it was a while ago brother." I insisted as I stood there with tears running down my eyes and his phone in my hands.

"Daisy, he hurt you and broke something important to both of us, I wi-"

"Please Romano!" I begged as I looked at him with my tear filled eyes.

He sighed and gently took the phone from my hands, putting it in his pocket and then looking at me. "Fine…" he said.

I hugged my brother tightly and whispered thank you to him. I felt his arms slowly hugged me back as we both stood there. Then the touch of his arms faded away as I looked up at him and stepped back. "Let's have breakfast. I'll let you cook to forget everything, ok? I have to call Isabel to let her know you are ok, alright?" he asked me.

"Si." I replied as I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Isabel must be worried about me and most likely know what is going on from Gilbert. Being in the Bad Touch Trio has its perks as I know of from being with her during one of their hang outs. I took what he had on the counter and began making some morning, breakfast pie. The pie was my own idea, it was filled with lots of fruit and tasted like pancakes a little due to how fluffy I made. Romano liked it and I liked to make it.

-o-

Two hours had passed when the timer finally ranged and took the pie out. "Romano!" I called as I place it on a cooling matter on the counter. I heard him say his last few words as he walked into the kitchen and hung up. "So how is she?" I asked him.

"Isabel? She is fine. I haven't seen her in while, but I am hoping to see her once we have time to see each other." He told me.

"Ah, maybe this week end. Also, just maybe ask her~" I teased him as I cut the pie.

"Ask what?" he questioned.

"Ask her to marry you! I saw the ring you bought for her in your room when I collected clothes for laundry. Romano you have too soon! How long have you've had the ring?" I asked him excited.

He was blushing badly and looked to the side. "A few years… I can't ask her, ok?!" he was blushing even more as he covered his mouth with his hand as he leaned on the table.

"You have to ask her soon. I can't wait for my brother to finally marry his love!" I exclaimed.

"I will deal with that and you deal with the pie." He told me as I giggled.

"As you wish brother." I said, handing him a slice on one of the light blue plates and a fork.

-o—

I had spent the day cleaning and shopping with my brother. It was somewhat long, but short at the same. I walked into my brother's room as I saw him sitting on his bed. "Hey." I said as I climbed onto it and sat next to him.

"Hey, what are you up too?" he asked me.

"I just wanted to hang out with my brother." I told him as I put my head on his shoulder.

"You aren't just here to see me, you are depressed." He stated.

"No I am not~" I whined.

"Yes you are." He said.

"How do you know that?" I questioned him.

"I am your twin and I can feel the depression coming off of you." He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, you got me. I miss Ludwig and I can't get over what happened a year ago…" I told him. He sighed and lied down onto the bed. I lied down beside him and held me in his arms. It felt warm and comfortable. My brother was really becoming closer to me and more protective. I love him for it and hugged him back.

"I promise that you won't have to worry about being hurt again, Daisy…" he said.

My eyes became heavy and I started to drift away into sleep. Everything became black as the warmth of my brother's grasp was the last thing I remembered before I fall to sleep.

-o—

The morning came again, the sun blocked by the dark curtains covering my brother's window. I felt around and noticed he wasn't there. Sitting up, I looked around, everything about the same as it was before I fell asleep, only my brother was missing from the picture. Getting off of the bed, I walked out into the hall way and looked both ways. Nothing made a sound, not even the running of a shower, it was silent.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, he wasn't there, then into the kitchen, he wasn't there either, in the back yard, he wasn't there. My brother was nowhere to be found. If he was in his office, then I would hear his voice or typing of the keyboard, if he was taking a shower, then I would hear the water running. I walked around some more and saw a note on the door. I took it off and read it.

_Dear Sister,_

_I had to take care of some business in town, please stay inside till I come home. If you are worried, please don't be and if you try to call, I won't answer. _

_-Romano_

'Business... What did he mean by that?' I asked myself and decided to call Isabel for an answer. I ran up into my room and dialed her. It rang for a few seconds and then I heard a voice, "Hola." It said.

"Hey, Isabel. Do you know what my brother is up too?" I asked.

"No, I do not know, why do you ask?" she asked me.

"He left a note saying I won't be able to reach him and he had business to take care of, do you know anything about that, if he told you anything?" I asked.

"Like I said, I do not know anything. I hope he is ok… Then again, I haven't seen Gilbert and I've been trying to reach him." She said.

'You can't get to him?" I asked.

"Yeah and I can't get to Ludwig either." She said.

My heart skipped a beat as I just thought of what my brother might be doing. "I'll call you later Isabel, I have an idea where he is." I told her and hung up.

**I left you off here! Whahahahahahaha! Just kidding, but really. I am leaving it off here, because once I continue, then I have to keep going till another point. My maximum number of words is at least between 3000 and 2000, because I want the story to last and have many chapters. **

**Please Comment what you think and check out my profile for any updates on what I am doing. **

**Pairings so far: Germany and Italia, (Fem)Spain and Romano. Trust me, I have a lot more pairings coming into the story later on. Also comment what pairings you want me to add into the story, do not use characters who are already listed in a pairing. **

**Thanks for Reading so far. **


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Masquerade

Chapter 3: Playing Masquerade

After I had hung up with Isabel, thoughts of what my brother might do or is doing to Ludwig filled my mind. The thoughts of my brother beating him or even putting him to death, it scared me. I want to stop him, but I have no idea how and can't do it alone. He probably has the whole family mafia on his side on this. Romano isn't stupid and knows how to keep me from following him like a desperate puppy.

The phone stopped my train of thought as it ranged right next to me. I picked it up to answer, knowing it couldn't be Isabel, "Hello?" I questionably say into the phone.

"Daisy, I can't pick up on Gilbert! I have been trying to call him and his brother is in a meeting! I've also tried calling his friends Isabel and Francis, but nothing!" she said panicky.

Then the house phone started ringing down stairs. "Please hold on, the house phone is ringing." I told her as I rushed down stairs and picked up that phone. "Hello?" I questioned again.

"Daisy! I was some post to be with Gilbert and Francis today to hang out and go shopping, but he isn't picking up and even Elizabeta called me to see if I have contacted him today!" she was panicking as well from the sound of her voice.

"Please calm down, both of you-"

"Both" they both question at the same time from separate phones in my hands.

"Yes. Elizabeta is on the other phone Isabel and so forth." I answered both of them calmly, which was odd since I should be panicking myself at the moment.

"Oh, well, what should we do?!" Isabel asked. That was a good question. What should we do?

I thought for a second and opened my mouth to answer the question, "Come to my house and let's figure out a plan quickly." I said.

-0-

Only twenty minutes passed on the clock and they had already arrived. We sat outside on the deck, surrounding a small round table with three glasses of tea. It was only twelve in the after noon so we probably had at least thirty minutes to come up with a plan and thirty minutes to put it into action.

"Gilbert is missing..." Elizabeta started.

"My brother most likely has him, after what he did to me or rather tried." I said.

Elizabeta frowned at me, "What happened?" she asked.

"As much as I would like to answer you, we need to worry about what to do about my brother." I told her.

"Right." she replied and nodded. "So any ideas?" she asked.

"How about we figure out what his plan is?" Isabel suggested.

"We should already be doing that... Elizabeta, you said Ludwig was in a meeting, so my brother wouldn't ave a chance to get to him until after he left the building." I said.

"Yeah, but before Gilbert was taken he told it was in a hotel. So Ludwig might have a room there." she said.

"That'll explain why Gilbert and Ludwig have been in Italy. Where in Italy? Did he tell you?" I asked her.

Elizabeta nodded, "Yes, in Rome." she answered me.

"Hmm... that means we might have an hour ride from where me and Romano live... H e probably has the Mafia, so we won't really have anything fast and I only have two motorcycles." I told them. We did have a fast car from the mafia, but Romano most likely took that as well. I don't even have to check if he did or not, he loves that car.

"Will we need to bring anything?" Isabel questioned.

"Costumes, money, no cell phones, radios, knifes at least and maybe one gun." I said.

"Why would we need knifes and guns? It's not like he is going to kill us or even put a scratch on you, Daisy." Elizabeta told me.

"Well... He really wants to get rid of Gilbert and Ludwig. So he might do anything to at least kill them or have them scared to ever see me again." I said.

"Ludwig is a tough nut, so it will take a lot for Romano to get to him and scare him." Isabel told me.

"Yeah... Let's start packing and head for Rome." I said and quickly stood up from my chair. They both nodded and stood up as well, following me inside as I walked up stairs into my room. I opened my closet and then leaned inside to pull the walls out from the back of the closet, showing a whole different room with wigs and outfits completely different from my taste in style.

"You are serious about the mafia, aren't you?" Isabel questioned.

I nodded and walked inside. Walking to the table in the back of the room, I put my hair in a low bun and then take a long blond wig and put it on. Elizabeta and Isabel looked at how different I looked.

"Choose any wig you want to use, I'll put it on for you if you don't know how to use one." I told them with a grin. The nodded and went to work.

My outfit was skinny black jeans with a black and red checkerboard belt, a fish net shirt under a rock band tube-top, black leather gloves and black combat boots. I have put my wig into two high twin pigtails, just to go with the outfit. Then make different colored streaks in it with neon color, washable dye.

Elizabeta had a black bob that covered her ears, black leather jacket with the right sleeve ripped off, a skin-tight skirt that was a bit too short for her, a white and black shirt the almost covered the skirt, and ankle boots that let her legs show. She also had blood red lipstick on with emo like eye liner on.

Isabel chose a wig that was the same color as my wig, but was thicker and put into a high ponytail. She had a small crown over the hair tie where it held the hair together, white short shorts with a thick black belt, ripped tangtop and a neon red, shoulder less, baggy shirt under the tangtop, the tangtop matching her platform boots with fake diamonds and rubies.

"We look like rock stars." Elizabeta said as she looked and posed in the mirror.

"That's my idea. A rock band checking into a hotel, because they need to see record dealer to start their career." I told them my idea about why we looked like this.

"What if we end up having play something?" Isabel asked.

"Daisy can sing, but I am not sure about instruments. I play what a rock band would play, but I never played with a band before." Elizabeta said.

"No worries, if they ask us to play, we will have to simply say we couldn't at the moment and just wanted to find somebody we can talk too about our career as a band. Now, I already have a bag packed with everything we need. There are secret places in the clothes you can place the guns and I know that all three of us can shoot. So no questions about the guns." I said as I went over and picked up a black book bag with all kinds of rocker buttons all over it.

"So, we are ready? What about the two motorcycles?" Elizabeta reminded me about the problem with the motorcycles.

"Then we will have to share. I have a spare helmet, so no problem." I told them.

"Why don't you ride normal cars like your brother?" Isabel asked me.

I grinned, "He rides motorcycles more often than you think, it's just we have to take somebody as a hostage most of the time, so we have to use the car." I told her.

"Oh~ I wish Romano would let me ride his motorcycle..." she whined.

"You will, he has to capture Gilbert and Ludwig, so he is using the car. Remember?"

"huh?..." she was a bit confused at what I said and I sighed.

"Follow me." I told them.

-01-

They followed me to me and Romano's secret area under the house, there in the middle of the room a black motorcycle and a dark red one. We had to keep the motorcycles to blend in with the surroundings in day and night, so it was hard to find us.

"Wow~ I can't wait to ride it!" Isabel exclaimed.

"I am guessing you know how to ride?" Elizabeta asked her.

"Si, Gilbert showed me how."

"Same here."

They high-fived each other and then looked at me as I sat on the red motorcycle and put the matching helmet on. "Come on! We have no time to lose. Elizabeta, can you wear the backpack as I ride?" I asked her.

"Sure." she took the back pack and sat behind me as Isabel got on my brother's motorcycle.

With out helmets on, I pressed a button to open a door to the outside world, me and Isabel started our bikes and rode off onto a rode right. The door closed behind us as we road down the empty road. The road trip was mostly silent as we made it's way to Rome. I started thinking of how to make sure we didn't run into my brother on the way, rather how to recognize him. I have no idea what looks like, so we needed to be careful.

"Tell me," Isabel talked into the radio that was built into the helmets, "We will need to change our character, right? Like our personality and all." she said.

"Si, we need to be who we dressed as. Example I would either sassy, mean or a diva." I replied.

"So I would quiet most likely, like the one who didn't talk much?" she questioned.

"Si"

"What about me?" Elizabeta asked.

"You could be a flirt. Your skirt is really short, your legs and shoulders show, so you would be more of flirt." I told her.

"...I think I can manage, but if I can't then I will be sassy and you a flirt." I thought about what she said.

"No... I am already a flirt, so do your best or be a diva."

"Alright."

The rest of the ride was quiet after Elizabeta replied to me.

-02-

The sun was close to down, but not quite as we arrived into Rome. The streets were busy as we looked for the Hotel.

"It would be the biggest one in Rome." Elizabeta said. She wasn't told the name, but only that it was huge.

Some guys in a car behind us started honking at us and grinning. "Hey sexy ladies! Where you going?!" the driver yelled.

"None of your business." I yelled back at them.

"Oh come on! Tell us where you going!" he yelled back as some of his friends winked at us.

"One, it's non of your business, second, non of your business, third, don't call us sexy and forth, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I yelled back as I glared at them. I was getting tired of guys flirting at me, I mine as well cut my hair again and cross dress as a guy again.

The driver frowned at me and rolled his eyes, some of his friends telling him that they could find some other sexy girls around town.

The light turned green as me and Isabel rode off.

"What a bunch of jerks..." Elizabeta told me. Speaking of Elizabeta, she was pretty calm during the whole thing.

"What didn't you do anything?" I asked her.

"Oh! I was being the character you told me to be. I know how to act a little thanks for Feliks and was being flirty with some of the boys. You probably didn't notice while you were yelling at them." she replied.

"Hey! Elizabeta, is that the hotel?" Isabel asked as she pointed with one hand.

It was up the road in front of us and was huge! Elizabeta nodded. "Elizabeta says yes. We need to park the bikes some where we can find them, but nobody else will. Romano knows his bike better than me." I told Isabel and saw he nod her head in front of me.

We road up to the hotel as a man in a uniform came up to us. "May I take your bikes?" he looked questionably at us as I removed the tinted screen on my helmet to see him.

"Si, You may need another for my friend's bike as well." I told him as we got off.

Another man came over as we handed them the keys and they rode them away into the back area. We kept our helmets under out arms as we walked into the building, I had more of sassy walk Elizabeta walking flirty and having a few guys stare and Isabel a regular walk and no expression on her face. Once we got up to the girl behind the counter a thought came to mind. We had forgotten about our names!

"May I help you?" the woman asked us sweetly.

"Yes, we need a hotel room for three, we will be staying a few days." I told the woman.

"Alright, what is your name?" she asked me.

I thought quickly and used the first name that came to mind. "Lovina Rosetta" I answered her as I smiled at the name in my head. "Send the check for room when we get there, we really need some rest from riding on our bikes from last night to now." I said.

"Oh! It must have been a long trip then, alright, I will send the check to your room. Here is the card. Yours room is the seventh floor, room 740. Have a nice day." she smiled and waved.

"Yeah, you too." I said in an attitude way.

"Sorry, she really needs a nap." Elizabeta said with a playful smile at the woman.

"Shut up Julia!" I yelled at Elizabeta, giving her a first name by mistake.

"Shut up yourself and enjoy the time we will be here." she said back as we walked to the elevator, the woman laughing a little.

Once we got inside, all of us let out a sigh. Now we need to makeup names and remember them, plus get information on where Ludwig is. This was going to be a long afternoon.

_**So, I tried my best to continue the story. I decided after the first time, when it crashed, and after writing it a second, (I didn't like it) that I would have Isabel, Elizabeta and Daisy go and try to stop Romano and is plan. The titled doesn't seem to match the story, but it hasn't gotten close to that part yet! So be patient with me till then. I also have some new fanfictions coming soon. One having to do with fairytales and another with vampires(which to me is still a fairytale). Please leave a comment and any more pairings, if I don't use any of the pairing, then they may go into another fanfiction later. Member, don't use a character that already has a pairing in the story, unless a conflict of a three way, and Hetero pairings please. Sorry, I'm a hetero shipper... Still please enjoy! I do not own Hetalia or Nyotalia. I'm just as awesome as Gilbert to write it.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Masquerade, Press Play

Chapter 4: Masquerade, Press Play

We all sat together on one of the beds in the room we booked, close to each other to make sure nobody would hear us from outside. Even if the door would muffle out our words a little, others would be able to put a glass to the door and hear our words clearly. That wouldn't be good, specially if Romano did it to listen to our conversation. Our voices low and heads together as we all leaned forward, we talked about the ideas for our fake names and the plan to find Ludwig before Romano.

"I say we keep them from different countries." Elizabeta started, " Since I hang around Gilbert and Austria a lot, I can pull off a German accent pretty well over my Hungarian accent. Julia is a good start for the name, but what about the last name? I'm sure people would ask about that like the lady at the front desk." she made a point. What if somebody asked for her last name? Then she wouldn't be able to respond to the person.

"How about Smith?" Isabel questioned. I looked at her and thought about it. Julia Smith. Common, but not too common. It might work, but does Elizabeta approve? I asked in my head as I turned my attention to Elizabeta.

She shrugged her shoulders in reply to the last name and said, "I'm not going to be picky about it. The last name sounds good to me." she told me. This was good, now the last person was Isabel. I looked back at her.

She crossed her arms and leaned back as she stared at the ceiling. It was silent for a few minutes till she leaned back into the circle and looked at both me and Elizabeta. "I can't change accents like Elizabeta can and will need a Spanish type name. The first on the came to mind was Antonio, but that is a guy's name, so how about I change the last "o" into an "a" to make a girl's name." she smiled at her own suggestion for the name. "It would make it Antonia, which sounds girly to me and kinda romantic in a way."

"Not bad." I said. "Now is the last name. I'm thinking maybe something like the last name I gave myself, Rosetta, so how about Antonia Violet. I think it matches the character you have now, quiet and darkish." she stared into to space as she let the last name sink in, then she blinked and nodded. "Good. So let's start the plan for finding Ludwig." I said.

"Wait." Elizabeta stopped me before I was going to say my idea of for the plan, "let's separate this for each of us. If I know anything is what Gilbert told me about these meetings, most of the rooms are on the top floor. That reminds me, one of us needs to find Gilbert and the other Romano, while the last one searches for Ludwig." I blinked at the idea she shared. I guessed that I was so caught up in trying to find Ludwig, that I didn't even think about Romano or Gilbert.

"Good point... Isabel, I say you take care of Romano. Elizabeta, you try to find Gilbert. I will take care of Ludwig, take him to our room or at least get him away from this Hotel. Our meeting place will be back here in this room." I looked to both of them for agreement.

They nodded in return to my commands, but Isabel slightly raised her hand to say something. I noded to her to speak. "Well," she began, "Since I am to look for Romano, maybe I could get information from him on where Gilbert is and maybe the card for the room. He wouldn't have Gilbert out in the open." she stated. I turned my attention to my own thoughts on this. If he was keeping Gilbert anywhere, then it would be in a room in the hotel, some where close, or in a building not far from here. I might have to bring Elizabeta along with me then.

"Then I will have Elizabeta with me when we go to find Ludwig. Isabel-" I looked at her, "I will leave you to getting information. You know how to get almost anything out of him when it comes to these things." I stated as she grinned. If what I was thinking was correct, she really wants to mess with Romano the way she was right now. "Alright. If you need to communicate with us Isabel, just go behind your ear, on the edge of your wig-" I showed her while I told her what to do, "Press the little button and then talk. There is a small speaker for you to hear us in the wig as well." she blinked her eyes as she heard my voice from the tiny hidden speaker.

"Si." she replied in understanding how to use it. I looked to Elizabeta who also understood as she searched for the button and then nodded.

"Let's get going then, we don't have all day and we have no idea when the meeting ends, or where Romano is at this current moment." I said as we all got off the bed and I swung the backpack on my back.

-0-

P.O.V. Isabel( Antonia Violet)

"My job is to find Romano and get information, but what if he is also wearing a wig and something completely not him? Should I look for that?..." I asked myself as I walked down the hall to the open lobby where most of the people were. I was nervous to be honest, but excited at the same time, having never done this before in my life. What made me so nervous was the idea of him being so mad at me and disappointed, I know he has a temper and I can calm him down at most times, but I am his sister's side to save Ludwig and Gilbert. Maybe being yelled wouldn't be that bad, because I guess I'm disappointed in him then he would be at me.

I shook my head as my mouth formed a small smirk. This felt good, playing masquerade as somebody else and having Romano not have a single clue I'm in all of this. I lifted my head to seeing the huge lobby filled with many men and women who seemed to be rich enough to buy this very Hotel, maybe even one of them was the owner. My eyes scanned the room as many turned to look at me and back to ones they were talking too, I did stand out in this hotel and that was the idea.

Walking around the lobby, I listened to every voice that caught my attention. None of the conversation were about anything related to what I was looking for, just gossip. Wait, gossip? I stopped near the edge of the crowd next to the wall as I listened again to two beautiful woman talk to each other.

"He is handsome for sure, I wonder if he is taken." one of the woman said.

"I'm not sure. Nobody seems to know who he is, maybe he is new?" the other questioned to the other.

"Hmm... We should ask him then." the other grinned as she walked away with the girl she was talking too.

A new rich man? He could be Romano, he never really hangs around with rich people, they always ticked him off with their gossip and complaints about life when they had it good. I followed the two woman with caution as they headed for a huge crowd of people surrounding somebody. Most likely the new rich man. I was too short to see who it was that they crowded. Then the people in front of me started to get out of the way as a man with blond hair, tan skin, pink sunglasses, a white suit and tie, and pink undershirt walked in front of me.

"Oh dear heaven to fashion, what are you wearing my dear girl?!" he seemed shocked as he looked at me from head to toe. This man didn't seem like Romano, but had the face and body of him... I'm not going to jump to conclusions though, he could just be a twin of his, like a person who was born and looks just like Romano.

"Got a problem?" I asked him with a brow raised at him, "Me and my band came here looking for a record dealer to start our career. This being a fancy hotel, we are sure to find at least one." I told him with confidence and my arms crossed. I was better than I thought at this, acting like somebody else.

He blinked at me and crossed his arms as well, "I don't see why you have to look like that my dear. I mean you could be wearing a beautiful dress like the rest of these lovely women. You must not have the update on fashion this year, the rock star look was so ten years ago. If you want to be famous, I say you get the update on everything fashionable." his mouth formed a frowned as he continued to look at me from head to toe, then straight at my green emerald eyes. Wait... Romano's eyes are green!

I wondered if his were green as I look at his eyes pass the pink sunglasses. Sadly I couldn't tell, the pink made his eyes a different color than what the color might be. I decided to continue this argument to see if I could get close enough to remove them myself. "Excuse me for being who I am and who my friends are." I stepped closer as I placed my hands on my hips, "I was sure being true to yourself was the style since the beginning of time it self. Why should I have to listen to you when I barely know you and clearly nothing like you. Besides, bands who stayed true to their self made it farther than you are now." he stepped back as I stepped forward, this continued till the crowd behind him made him stop and I was just a few inches away from him.

"Bite me if you want, but it wouldn't hurt just like your bark does nothing to me. Worthless, weak, judgemental, plain rich man." I told him as he seemed nervous, but also very ticked off at me. This was my chance, so I quickly reached for the sunglasses and took them away from his face. On the inside I gasped as I grinned wildly on the outside. His were the emerald-green I know to love too well. I placed the sunglasses on my face as I stepped back and kept my hands on my hips. "If you so wish as for me to be fashionable," I teased, "I will have to take a piece of you in order to be who you wish for me to be. My time has been wasted enough on you already anyway. Later rich man."

With a turn on my heel, I walked away with an attitude and a strut as I made my way back to the hallway I came from to enter the lobby. I had to contact Daisy and Elizabeta to tell the the news. Turning my head I saw the same man walking fast after me, most likely for his glasses or to scold me like I was a child. Turning my head back around, I quickly made my way down the end of the hall and stood there with my arms crossed. By the look on his face he was really mad at me.

"How dare you do that too me! Are you insane?!" he yelled at me as he stopped right in front of me.

"No, maybe crazy, but not insane." I replied. Oh, how this was fun!

"Don't play games with me! Give me my sunglasses back!" he yelled as he reached for them, but I took them off my head before he could and held them in the air. "Give them back! You... You... Ugh!" he seemed to struggle with something, most likely not trying to say anything. "Forget it! Give me my fucking glasses back you bitch! You don't just take things away from other people and walk away!"

I blinked my eyes at his choice of words, the ones I know that only Romano would say, but for some reason wasn't saying them for a long while until now. "If you say you are sorry, then I might give them back.." I told him.

He huffed and crossed his arms, "Chigi... I'm sorry for fucking saying such things to you and about your style. Now give me my damn glasses!" he demanded.

That is the Romano I know, too easy. Now just to get information from my little stubborn tomato. I gave him his glasses back, he put them back on and turned around to walk back to the lobby. I caught up to him and walked next to him. "Tell me your name rich man." I said.

"Stop calling me rich man." he demanded as he fixed his suit and "hair".

"Well tell me your name and I'll stop calling you rich man, rich man." I grinned as he glared at me.

"Fine, it's Ro-Lovino." he quickly changed what he was going to say.

"Lovino, how about you teach me about fashion and style." I suggested to him.

"Maybe later, I'm busy." he told me. I pouted at that and frowned.

It was going to be harder than I thought to get information from him than I thought. I can't expose who I really am, otherwise my cover is blown and this mission would be over. An idea to came to my mind as I walked beside him, I turned y head to look at him, "So are you booked here or are you booked some where else? It would be stupid to be booked somewhere other than this hotel." I said.

"None of your business." he said. "Even if I wasn't booked here," he continued, "It wouldn't be stupid, maybe I have my house here." he told me with a slight smirk. So he isn't booked here, so Gilbert isn't here, but most likely in another building.

I stepped close to him and leaned closer to his ear, "You know, if you do have your own building here in Rome, I would love to see it and some of Italy. You could probably tell, but i'm not from here." I spoke softly in his ear. His face became a slight red in reaction to what I suggested to him.

"N-no. Why should I anyway?" he asked me.

"Well," I stopped him as I took his wrist and pulled him aside out of sight with me. My right hand stoked his chin as my other hand held his waist. "You sure have an attitude that turns me on, your cute and I would like to get to know you a little better. What do you say, Lovino?" I asked as my lips were just a couple of inches away from his.

I had him right where I wanted him. Now just to find something that held information about his hide out, since I can't get him to spill anything in this character. My lips pressed against his as he struggled a little to get away. I took that chance to check his pockets. Nothing in the back pockets, but I found a cell phone and small book in his left pocket. I put them in my own pockets and took my lips away from his. I smirked as he blushed brightly.

"Too bad you don't like me, you're such a good kisser." I told him and winked at him before I walked away from him. I pressed the button behind my ear on the edge of the wig and said, "Information has been given. I'll meet you where you are, he might try to follow me to our room in the hotel."

_"Good job Isabel and good idea! We've located where Ludwig is and will be waiting for you." _Daisy replied.

"Thanks, I'll be there soon." I replied back to her. Walking into the open elevator, I stepped inside and heard a faint yell of 'Chigi' right before the door closed and took me to the top floor.

-0-

P.O.V. Daisy/(Lovina Rosetta)

Me and Elizabeta where waiting for Isabel on the top floor. We had already located Ludwig and had a small chat with him. Elizabeta thinks he saw past my costume and knew it was me, but I don't believe her honestly, he hasn't seen me since the fight. We both leaned against wall as we waited, the hall quiet and still. Everybody else was in the room to our left, pass the double doors in a meeting, including Ludwig.

The elevator doors opened not far from us down the hall, Isabel walked out and over to us. She smiled as she waved my brother's black book and cell phone in the air. "Alright Isa-Antonia!" I exclaim not too loudly as I we both met half way. "So how did you get it from him without knowing and what does he look like?" I asked her.

"Ok. He looks like some fashion rich guy with a white suit, blonde hair and pink sunglasses. Now how I got these... Well, let's just say I distracted him and snuck them front his front pocket." Isabel was very happy at what she had done as her grin said everything she had done. She was more of a trouble maker than I thought, then again she was part of the Bad Touch Trio from highschool days and still is today.

She handed the two items to me, I checked out the black book first to see if had the address of the building. He always wrote the places he was using down for good measure, if he forgot which building it was or got lost. Always ready, well, not for what Isabel done to him to get what we needed. I wish I seen what she did to him to make him so distracted! Shaking my head, I went back to the book and started flipping to the last page he used.

I read the address and blinked. "...Ve?!"

"What is it Lovina?" Elizabeta asked me as she stood next to me. The elevator doors opened once more down the hall, it made all three of us look toward that direction.

_**I do this to made all you read this. hahaha. Alright, so this is the end for now until I continue it next time. I took more time into making this chapter than the last one, so I hope it's good for all my lovely little readers. I'm no professional writer, yet, but I try. Give me your reviews on this story and chapter. Don't forget to read "Maddiline Kirkland of London" for me. Love all of you, thanks for reading! :33**_


End file.
